An important object of the present invention is to provide a versatile three dimensional figure, especially useful as a toy doll, wherein accessories including clothing, facial features, and the like may be readily placed upon and removed from the figure.
A snygenestic effect is produced by the elements of the combination in that the loop carrying member serves as a cover in forming the three dimensional figure as well as a fastener member for positioning the accessories. The hooked portion of the fastener may be carried by the underside of the accessories in discrete areas or co-extensively therewith serving both as accessory and as a complimentary fastener means.
The cover and accessory fastener members possess a looped member as well as a hooked member as embodied in "Velcro" hook and looped portions. More specific information concerning "Velcro" may be obtained from the literature including U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,717,437 and 3,114,951.
Prior uses of "Velcro" include fastener members for various purposes such as illustrated in U.S. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,316,669 which discloses an educational device such as a doll wherein "Velcro" fastener members are utilized to attach clothing to a flat body member. Here the "Velcro" serves its usual function as a fastener member. Another use of "Velcro" as a fastener in the clothing field is typlified by the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 3,405,408 wherein the "Velcro" serves its customary function. "Velcro" has also been utilized in felt boards and in board games wherein the looped portion serves as a fastener extending across the flat area.
Dolls of the three dimensional type having covers are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,916,811 and 3,783,554. In the former, features are removable and replaceable by reason of being gummed on one side, whereas in the latter adhesive means are utilized for attachment of the accessories.